


Not Now, Yes Forever

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It was supposed to be casual, but Jared fell in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The first time it happened, it was raining like a bitch outside on set. And cold. 

 

Kim was directing that particular episode. When Kim yelled cut, Jensen and Jared made for the shelter of the small tent, some PA handing them towels.

 

“Alright boys, that’s a wrap, we’re not gonna get anything else good tonight – go get warm and see you in the morning,” Kim told them. 

 

Jensen walked behind Jared toward his trailer. Jensen’s had a stopped-up toilet, something that Jared thought was immensely hilarious, and it hadn’t been serviced yet. So for today, Jensen was sharing his space.

 

Jensen walked into the bathroom and shut the door. 

 

“Do NOT take a dump in my toilet and stop it up like you did yours!” Jared laughed, smacking the door with his hand when he walked by.

 

“Haha – you are soooo funny,” Jensen grumbled in a very sarcastic tone, then snarked “asshole” under his breath.

 

Jensen walked out of the bathroom and picked up a towel and ran it over his head and mumbled “I don’t think I’ll ever be warm again”, then peeled off Dean’s jacket and threw it on the floor.

 

Jared walked up close and ran his hands over Jensen’s arms. 

 

“Jeeze, you’re freezing,” Jared nodded, then grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom. “Take off your clothes.” 

 

Jensen had snorted. “Do I look that easy?”

 

Jared threw a pair of sweats in his face. 

 

Being best friends, working practically 24 – 7 for four years, they pretty much left all modesty at the door. Jensen grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it off, then pushed his jeans and underwear off and hopped into the sweats. 

 

He looked at Jared as he pulled them around his waist.

 

Jared was staring. 

 

Then he licked his lips.

 

Jensen swallowed. Hard.

 

Both men started walking toward each other and met in a crush of mouths at the foot of the bed. Jared’s hands were sliding down Jensen’s naked back and into the sweats, gripping his ass.

 

Jensen was pulling apart the button on Jared’s jeans.

 

Jared growled “wanted this for so long” and dropped to his knees, sucking Jensen’s cock down to the base, his face pressed against the musky curls at the bottom. He swallowed, his throat closing around Jensen.

 

Jensen moaned, his fingers gripping Jared’s hair. He held him steady and thrust into his mouth several times before pulling him up.

 

“Not gonna come like that,” he rasped, his voice low and thick with lust.

 

They fell on the bed, wiggling out of their clothes in a flurry of hands, teeth, lips and moans. 

 

Jensen kneed Jared’s legs apart and fell between them. Perfectly.

 

Their cocks slid together, bodies rutting - hot, hard, so dirty, bad, wrong...sooooo right.

 

They went back to their normal lives. Both knew it was just sex.

 

Jared dated a few women, nothing serious. Not even sex. 

 

Of any kind.

 

Jensen, had a one nighter. 

 

Twice.

 

~

 

The second time it happened, they were sitting at Jared's house watching basketball. Jensen's team was playing The Lakers, Jared's number two team - something that stuck with him from being with Sandy for four years.

 

The Lakers won.

 

Jensen got a blow job.

 

~

 

The fifth time, Jensen was waiting on Jared when he entered his trailer after some Sam-heavy scenes. 

 

Jensen was naked.

 

On his couch.

 

Stroking his cock.

 

Jared fucked him hard.

 

Right there on the couch.

 

Three times.

 

~

 

The eleventh time, Jared was upset. 

 

Sadie had gotten out and had been missing for five hours.

 

They found her.

 

Under Jared's car.

 

After walking through his neighborhood.

 

For the entire time she was missing.

 

Jensen comforted him, telling him she was home, she was safe.

 

Jared kept playing with the 'what if's.'

 

Jensen had to shut him up somehow.

 

~

 

The twentieth time, Jared licked into his mouth slow and sensual. Taking his time. Tasting everything purely Jensen.

 

He entered his body slowly, pulling Jensen’s leg high up on his waist. He set a slow rocking pace as he stared down into his eyes.

 

He pet Jensen’s face with slow lingering kisses. 

 

“So good Jensen,” he moaned, “so beautiful, love being inside you,” he whispered as he continued to thrust in and out of his body. 

 

Jensen’s cock was trapped between them, their bodies providing perfect friction. He arched up off of the bed, his dick pulsing hot cream between them as Jared buried his face against Jensen’s neck.

 

“I love you,” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear.

 

Jensen looked panicked. He tried several times to buck Jared off, to no avail. 

 

“No, Jared. No.”

 

“Jen, what’s wrong?” he asked looking hurt.

 

“No, it’s just sex, that’s all this ever was, Jared. Sex. I don’t do relationships anymore because they’re messy, they’re painful – just - no!”

 

“Jensen, it’s ok,” Jared whispered, looking hurt as his fingers lightly grazed his face.

 

“Get off me,” Jensen demanded, trying to push him off. “Jared, let me up,” he told him. “NOW!” 

 

Jared slipped free and rolled off of him. 

 

“Jensen…” Jared whispered as Jensen scampered off of the bed and headed to the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it, his body sliding to the floor.

 

“Jen, let me in,” Jared begged.

 

“Go, Jared. Just go.”

 

“I love you Jensen, I’m not going anywhere,” Jared said, sitting down.

 

They sat with their backs against the same door, bodies on different sides.

 

For three hours.

 

Jared begged over and over for Jensen to talk to him.

 

Nothing but silence breathed through the room.

 

Jared left.

 

~

 

On the following Monday, Eric was on set. 

 

“Jared, can I talk to you a minute?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded, following him. 

 

They sat down in his office, and Eric sighed. 

 

"Jensen quit, the show is over. I’m not going to re-cast Dean Winchester. It wouldn’t work.”

 

“Give me a week Eric,” Jared asked. “I can convince him not to leave.”

 

“You have three days Jared, then I have to come clean with the bigwigs at the CW.”

 

~

 

Jared flew to Texas. He knew that Jensen wouldn’t have gone back to LA. 

 

He landed at DFW and took a cab to Jensen’s parent's house, praying the whole way that Jensen was there.

 

He walked up the drive and stopped at the window, and saw that Jensen was laying on the couch, his head in his mother’s lap, her hand carding through her son’s hair.

 

Jared sighed, raised his hand and knocked on the door. A red-eyed Jensen answered it. He sighed and scrubbed his hands across his face. 

 

“What are you doing here, Jared?” 

 

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?” Jared shouted. Ok, not exactly how he planned for this to go down. “I fucking tell you that I love you, and you fucking freak out, lock yourself in the bathroom until I leave – and you quit the show? I mean, fuck, Jensen – why? Am I that terrible a person?”

 

Jensen looked defeated. 

 

“Go home Jared,” he whispered, turned and walked up the stairs.

 

Jared stood there, dumbfounded. He glanced over at Donna, nodded apologetically and charged up the stairs.

 

Jensen’s door was the only one locked. Jared knocked four times asking him to open the door. Jensen didn’t answer, didn’t open the door. Jared kicked it open.

 

When the door crashed open, Jared found Jensen was standing at the window, arms wrapped around himself – he didn’t even flinch when the door flew open. 

 

Jared slammed it closed and stood there a moment, watching him. He took a deep breath and walked up behind him, his arms sliding around his waist, body molded up against Jensen’s back. Jared pressed a soft kiss to Jensen’s neck and felt Jensen shiver.

 

“Turn around,” Jared whispered into his ear.

 

“No.”

 

“Come on, Jen…I know you love me. You love me like I love you.”

 

“No,” Jensen said, shaking his head. “I don’t.”

 

“Yes you do, I know you do," Jared's hot breath skated across his neck.

 

"Let go, Jared."

 

"No."

 

Jensen grabbed his hands and escaped his hold. 

 

"Get out of my house!" Jensen yelled, his face set in anger. "NOW!"

 

Jared grabbed him around the waist and crashed their mouths together. Jensen leaned into the kiss, his lips dancing against Jared's. Jensen pressed one of his hands against Jared's chest and shoved him, slamming him against the wall. 

 

"Damn you for making me fall in love with you!" Jensen growled, his hand coming up against Jared's neck, holding his head against the wall. 

 

Jensen leaned forward, his mouth moving furiously fast along the vast expanse of Jared's neck. Jensen licked and sucked the skin, biting down, painting the tanned skin purple with his teeth.

 

Jared groaned as his hands slid up Jensen's back, pulling him impossibly closer.

 

"You and your fucking smile," Jensen snarled as he took his mouth again. "Your fucking stupid, big puppy eyes," Jensen said as he grabbed Jared's face, looking him in the eye.

 

He grabbed Jared and spun him around, his body crashing into the wall. Jensen's hand snaked around his body and roughly pulled at his jeans. He managed the button apart, crammed his hand inside, the zipper falling down. He grasped Jared's hard dick in his hand and pulled hard. Jared's head fell back onto Jensen's shoulder. 

 

"Guhh - Jen," he heaved. "God!"

 

"You like that?" Jensen huffed in his ear. "Huh?"

 

Jared tried to turn around but Jensen pressed him harder against the wall. 

 

"Don't move," he warned, yanking Jared's pants down around his ankles. "Arms up," Jensen growled in his ear. Jared lifted them as Jensen pulled his shirt up.

 

Jensen licked across his back, his tongue and lips leaving bruising kisses across the smooth, hard plain of Jared's back. He bit down on the jutting curve of his shoulder, causing Jared to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain that he'd never experienced.

 

Jensen went to his knees and harshly pulled apart the cheeks of his ass, his mouth covering the opening. He licked and sucked the at it until Jared's legs were shaking. 

 

"JenJen...please..." he begged.

 

Jensen pushed his finger inside Jared's ass, his tongue sliding in and out in a wrathful assault that had him practically sobbing.

 

Jensen stood back up and pushed his pants down to his thighs, just enough to get his cock out. He spit in his hand and ran it along the length and pushed inside. Jared groaned through the burning push, the stretching pain. Jensen set a quick pace, not relenting – he pounded into him harder and harder. Jared was on an overload of sensation.

 

It hurt, but felt so right with the rubbing of Jensen’s cock against his prostate on almost every pass. Jensen’s mouth continued to lick, suck and bite along Jared’s shoulders, neck and back as he fucked hard and fast into him.

 

Jared managed to snake his hand between his body and the wall. Jensen grabbed his wrist.

 

“Don’t move,” he warned, taking Jared’s hand and holding it against the wall.

 

“Jensen…please – “ Jared begged. 

 

He didn’t mean to sound so desperate, or hurt or however it is that Jensen took it, but at that moment, something inside Jensen broke.

 

He pulled his cock free and moved away from him, sitting down on the bed. Jared stood there a moment before turning around.

 

He saw Jensen sitting on the bed, his beautiful hard cock curling up toward his belly, glistening with spit, sweat and come. Jared walked over to him and pushed him down on the bed, straddling his lap. He guided Jensen’s dick back inside him and started moving slowly, hips canting, his hands gliding along Jensen’s chest, face and arms. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered as he leaned forward, taking Jensen’s mouth in a long, soul-baring kiss. “I love you, Jensen,” he told him again as he arched back, his hands coming to rest on the tops of Jensen’s thighs. 

 

Jensen reached up and grasped his waist, holding him as he bounced on his dick, moans and pained ecstasy filling the room.

 

Jared’s orgasm hit first, his cock exploding across Jensen’s chest, neither man having touched it. 

 

His movements started to slow, but Jensen held him tighter and turned their bodies so that he was positioned between Jared’s legs. He fucked into him slowly, his breath coming in quick pants, moans and whispers of Jared’s name. 

 

“Jaaaaay,” he rasped as he came hard and deep inside him. 

 

He collapsed fully on him, his head coming to rest in the crook of Jared’s neck. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s body, gently rubbing lovingly across his wet, sweat-drenched skin.

 

“You ok?” Jared asked.

 

“Damn you, Jared – damn you for making me fall in love with you,” Jensen whispered. 

 

There was no fear, no regret, and this time, no anger in those words. 

 

Jared only smiled and held Jensen even closer. 

 

“I love you, too.”

 

~end


End file.
